Sasuke's Twin: Orochimaru's Daughter?
by Julie-Baka
Summary: After little Sachiko Uchiha was left for dead in the forest by her beloved big brother Itachi. Sachiko is "adopted" by Orochimaru.
1. Chapter 1

Sasuke's Twin: Orochimaru's Daughter?(Info and Past)

Name: Sachiko Uchiha

Nick-Name: Jem

DOB: July 23

Age: 12 years old

Looks: Your hair is long and the color of Sasuke's (a blackish/bluish color) and your hair covers your left eye for a reason you will soon find out.

Clothes: Constantly change.

Personality: A little psycho, can be emo at times, but usually likes to act like a retard.

Other Info: You'll find out by reading the story.

Your past:

You were only 3 years old and you and your big brother Itachi were walking around in the forest because you were bored of playing with your twin brother Sasuke. Besides, Itachi was you favorite brother. You ran after a bunny. "Hi Mr. Bunny guy!" You said smiling. "Be careful Sachiko..." Itachi said. "Don't get lost..." "Okay big brother!" You said and started chasing after the bunny again but stopped when you noticed Itachi wasn't fallowing. "Aren't you coming big brother?" "No...I'll just wait here until you come back." He said. "Okay!" You said with a smile and took off.

By the time you decided to stop chasing the bunny it was already dark out. So you walk back to the place where Itachi said he'd wait for you. "Big brother! I'm ba-" You noticed Itachi wasn't there any more. "This can't be the wrong spot can it?" You asked. You searched the forest calling for Itachi until you finally gave up and started crying. "A little girl shouldn't be alone in a forest...especially at night..." You heard some one say. "W-who's there!" You asked scared. "Don't worry...I won't hurt you..." A man said stepping out of the shadows. "Who are you?" You asked. "I'm Orochimaru..." He said. "And who might you be?" "My name is Sachiko..." You answered. "I got lost and now I can't find my big brother..." You started crying again. Orochimaru put his hand on your cheek. "Come with me and I can help you..." He said. "Thank you..." You said and hugged him.


	2. Chapter 2

Sasuke's Twin: Orochimaru's Daughter?(1: Seven Years Later, Off Too A New Life!)

It has been 7 years since you had been taken in by Orochimaru. You now consider him your father. He had given you a curse mark on your left eye which caused your eye to turn permanently sharingan. You had grown you hair out long enough that your bangs cover your left eye. If your curse were to ever get out of hand your left eye would start bleeding and the curse would spread over your body so you have to be careful. When you had first gotten the curse it erased most of your memories of when you were an Uchiha. Since then you have always thought of yourself as the daughter of Orochimaru. You called yourself Jem though. You just didn't like how the name Sachiko sounded. You were now setting off to the Leaf Village to become a ninja. You weren't sure they'd accept you. You had already been through a lot and now you were setting off to a new life.

"Miss Sachiko..." The Hokage said looking at you. You clutched your backpack in your arms as you stood in his office. (You were tired of carrying it on your back.) "We have gotten you an escort to show you around the village..." The Hokage said as a blond haired boy walked into the room. "This is Naruto Uzumaki. He shall show you around and walk to the Academy with you each day." You nodded your head and fallowed Naruto out of the room.

"So your name is Sachiko, right?" Naruto asked. "You can call me Jem." You said. "Okay. So, Jem...you wanna get some ramen?" He asked with a big smile on his face. "Sure." You said smiling back. "Awesome! Let's go then!" Naruto yelled smiling.

After you and Naruto finished eating you and him walked around the village talking. "I love ramen!" You said smiling. "Who doesn't!" Naruto said. "People who are not of this world!" You made a retarded face and you and Naruto burst out laughing. Suddenly you bumped into some one. "Oh, sorry..." You looked to see there was a boy with hair the color of yours but by the way his hair was styled it look like a bird's butt. "Hn." The boy said and walked away. "Who's the jerk?" You asked Naruto. "That's Sasuke." He said. "He thinks he's all that but he really isn't!" "You know what..." You said. "I think Sasuke is...NOT OF THIS WORLD!" You took out a flash light from your backpack and made a creepy face into it and made your voice sound scary. You and Naruto burst out laughing. And from that moment on, you and Naruto were best friends.


	3. Chapter 3

Sasuke's Twin: Orochimaru's Daughter!(2: Two Years Later, Ninja Now!)

You sat inside the Ninja Academy. You were finally a ninja and you just couldn't wait to see what team you'll be on. Suddenly Sakura, who you didn't really like, and Ino, who you absolutely hated, came rushing into the room. "I'm first!" They both shouted at the same time. They started fighting about who gets to sit next to Sasuke and soon almost all the girls joined in. 'Pathetic...' You thought. 'When will they learn...?' You saw Naruto start glaring at Sasuke. You stopped paying attention for a while, but then you saw the most disturbing thing in your whole flipping life...Sasuke and Naruto kissed! "Oh my gosh times five and a half!" You screamed. "My eyes! It burns!" You guessed all the other girls freaked out too because they started beating up Naruto. You, being his best friend, jumped in to help. But the best you could do was bite one random girl's arm before being kicked out of the crowd. "Rabid fan girls..." You muttered as you got back into your seat.

Soon after the fight. Iruka came in. "As of today you are all ninjas." Iruka said. He started talking more but you zoned out and started to think about who might be on your team. 'If I get Naruto on my team that would be the best!' You thought. 'But if it's Ino, Sasuke, or Sakura I'm gonna kill myself!' You were sitting right next to Ino so you glared at her as you were thinking. "Squad 2: Sachiko..." Iruka said. Once you heard your name you snapped back into reality. "Sasuke's head is a chicken butt!" You yelled jumping out of your seat. Most of the girls glared at you and some of the boys (including Naruto) laughed. You sat back down blushing in embarrassment as Iruka continued. "Nea..." He said. A girl with pale eyes and brownish-black hair looked up. "And Julee." Iruka continued. A brown eyed girl with shiny black hair gave Nea a high-five. 'Aw man...oh well. At least it was Ino and Sakura...' You thought.


	4. Chapter 4

**Sasuke's Twin: Orochimaru's Daughter!(3: Meet The Sensei, Know More About The Team!)**

You've been waiting for your sensei for hours now. The only squads left in the room were your squad and Naruto's. "B-O-R-E-D. Bored. Bored bored bored. Bored bored bored bored bored!" You chanted boredly (Obviously). "Shut up you loser..." Sasuke said, annoyed with you. "Q-U-I-E-T. Quiet. Quiet quiet quiet. Quiet quiet quiet quiet quiet!" You chanted at him. He just ignored you. Suddenly, a woman ran into the room. She had short black hair tied up in a pony tail and was wearing all-black clothing. "Oh my gosh! I'm so sorry I'm late!" She said. "I was reading and I lost track of time! So...um...which squad is squad 2?" "That would be us..." Nea said. "Okay. Good." Your sensei said. "Come with me."

Your sensei had brought you to a forest. "Okay. So since this is our first time together I think we should tell each other a little bit about our selves." Your sensei said nicely. "I'll start. My name is Aiko Mitarashi. I hate being late for anything but I'm hardly ever early." "That wasn't telling us very much..." Nea said. "I know. But if I got too far into my life you'd really wish I didn't say anything." Aiko said. "Okay, your next." She pointed to Julee. "H-hi. My name is Julee, but I'm usually called Lea." She sounded shy, but she spoke loud enough for every one to hear. "I like animals and I hate talking to people I don't know." "I'm Nea." Nea said. "I don't really like most things and I hate getting angry..." "My names Sachiko, but my friends call me Jem!" You said smiling. "I like ramen, funny things, and acting like a retard! Oh, and I hate people who think they're better then every one else!" "Don't you guys have any dreams for the future?" Aiko asked. "I don't have any dreams..." Julee said sadly. "I don't want to talk about it..." Nea said looking at the ground. "I never thought about it really..." You shrugged. "Wow...I sure got an intrusting team." Aiko said with a smile. "Anyway, tomorrow we will start our training. So remember to get a good sleep!" Aiko then left leaving the three of you alone.


End file.
